


Dual

by LunaIssabella



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: ''Hay días en que no se siente como él mismo''





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este Oneshot está dedicado a mi querida beta

 

**Dual**

Hay días en que no se siente como él mismo, incluso por cortos momentos ni siquiera sabe o está del todo seguro de quién es en verdad; en días como esos se comporta como autómata.

Se levanta, va al baño y como atraídos por un imán, sus ojos recaen en el espejo, se observa casi asustado de lo que podría encontrar, no está muy seguro de que exactamente quiere ver pero le aterra. Pasa saliva, no sabe si llorar o sentir alivio por la mirada azulada que le regresa su reflejo, ser quién es, piensa no muy consciente de siquiera hacerlo, lo está volviendo loco poco a poco.

En sus mejores días sabe que es estúpido e irracional pensar de esa forma, se lo repite una y otra vez, como un mantra, todo el tiempo, incluso en sus sueños, sin embargo la sensación permanece, la angustia se ciñe a su pecho con fuerza y su cabeza se aparta de su cuerpo, dejando que se hunda en desesperación.

Agitado pasa una mano por su rostro, siente el peso del universo sobre sus hombros, ahogándolo; cierra fuerte sus ojos y en un arranque súbito golpea el espejo con la otra, como si así pudiese destruir esos pensamientos y sentimientos.

El dolor recorre su brazo como una descarga eléctrica para traerlo a la realidad, al menos un poco. Abre los ojos, mira su mano con cierta indiferencia, observa la sangre gotear entre sus dedos y los pedazos de cristal que se desprendieron del espejo clavados. Alza la vista de nuevo al espejo, observa los restos que cuelgan del marco, una risilla casi histérica borbotea en su garganta cuando le parece ver su rostro dividido entre él y su parte fantasma, en su cabeza titila la leve alarma de que su mente está tan rota como el cristal, empujándolo al borde y su poca cordura cuelga de un delgado marco.

—¡Daniel! —el disperso rumbo de sus pensamientos se centra en la voz a su espalda, aclarando su mente por un momento. Parpadea rápidamente, mira su mano nuevamente pero como si por primera vez notará la herida, abre la boca sorprendido ante la sangre.

Su corazón se acelera, la tormenta que segundos antes lo atenazaba cesa de golpe dejando su mente en blanco; siente como su brazo es gentilmente sostenido antes de ser girado por su pareja, quién alza su rostro hasta que los dos pares de ojos azules se encuentran, los suyos brillan con consternación y los del otro con preocupación y cierto reproche.

—Vlad no sé qué… —se detiene, sabe muy bien lo que paso, pero se siente fuera de sí todavía, no logra procesar del todo sus acciones, como siempre que esa situación se da.

Sin articular palabra Vlad lo carga y lo lleva hasta la habitación, con cuidado lo deja en la cama antes de volver a prisa por un botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras Danny lo sigue desde su lugar. Cuando vuelve se sienta a su lado y empieza a curar su mano sin mirarlo en ningún momento, Danny tampoco se esfuerza por abrir la boca, demasiado avergonzado por sus acciones.

Por largo rato permanecen así, sentados aún después de que Vlad termina, en un silencio un poco incómodo. Danny suspira quedo sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que lo atormenta, aunque sabe que no es su culpa.

—Vlad yo… —empieza con voz tembloroso, pero los labios del mayor sobre los suyos cortan sus palabras. Lo mira sorprendido antes de cerrar un poco sus ojos e inclinarse hacia él respondiendo el beso con lentitud, dejándose llevar por la suave caricia.

Continúan besándose por unos segundos que se sienten como una eternidad, cuando el aire se hace muy necesario cortan el beso suspirando suave, pero no se separan ni un centímetro abriendo los ojos y mirándose directamente, las mejillas de Danny se tiñen lentamente maldiciendo por lo bajo la expresión serena de Vlad, como si nada pudiese perturbarlo.

—No te disculpes Daniel —dice en voz baja, acaricia sus mejillas y sonríe de medio lado—, pero espero que la próxima vez que tu cabecita se llene de pensamientos irracionales, recuerdes que no estás solo en esto.

Danny lo mira avergonzado, parece recordar en ese momento que su pareja también carga el peso de ser mitad fantasma, la frustración de sentirse dividido entre dos personalidades que tiran de su cuerpo como si fuera un juguete. Sonríe avergonzado por olvidar ese pequeño detalle, como siempre, y que Vlad lo entiende y siempre está ahí para escucharlo y apoyarlo.

—Gracias —susurra bajo.

Vlad solo asiente, lo abraza y se recuesta en la cama con él, pasa las sabanas sobre ambos y besa la frente del menor acallando sus protestas antes de que lleguen; el moreno suspira, tiene clases en unas horas pero el calor del cuerpo a su lado y la forma protectora en que lo sostiene le hacen relajarse y olvidarse de ello. Se acurruca en su pecho y cierra sus ojos sonriendo un poco, agradecido de tener a Vlad a su lado.


End file.
